Known by its Song
"Known by its Song" is the fifty-eighth episode of RWBY and the sixth episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 18th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on November 21st, 2017, and was made public on November 25th, 2017. Summary In Mistral, Qrow Branwen walks around the city looking for Huntsmen to help him out in recovering the Spring Maiden and protecting the Relic of Knowledge. However, none of the Huntsmen he has listed, nor any other Huntsmen in the Kingdom, are available. At the Branwen Tribe camp, Raven Branwen begins to tell Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee the "truth". She reveals to them that she and Qrow initially attended Beacon so that they could serve as a counterforce against other Huntsmen that posed a threat to their tribe. However, over time, Ozpin saw great potential from Team STRQ, Raven and Qrow's team, and held them in high regard. He told the team many secrets about the world of Remnant, including the existence of Salem. Raven then shows off to the two of them her ability to shapeshift into a raven, which she heavily implies is an ability Ozpin forced her and Qrow to accept. Raven then opens up a portal with her Semblance, but not before offering them a choice: to stay and get their questions answered, or to join Ozpin in his war against Salem, which she believes is hopeless. Nonetheless, Yang and Weiss choose to leave in order to get to Ruby Rose. The three of them have an emotional reunion with each other. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The episode's title comes from the phrase "A bird is known by its song, a man by his words". It means that, just like a person can recognize a bird by its call, a person can also recognize a man by the way he speaks. For example, a liar speaks lies. *One name from the mission boards of Huntsman and Huntresses is Caroline Teale. The name makes reference to Agent Carolina, from another popular Rooster Teeth webseries, Red vs. Blue. Teal is a kind of blue-green color, similar to cyan, the color of her armor. *Raven said that Professor Ozpin had a "great and terrible" secret, which references Oz being known as the "great and terrible" Oz. See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 06 00004.png|The angry ramen shop owner scares Qrow away. V5 06 00009.png|Qrow becomes more and more frustrated in his search. V5 06 00013.png|Qrow meets a little girl whose mother has not returned from a mission. V5 06 00021.png|Having paid off Shiro's debt, Qrow sadly leaves the ramen bar. V5 06 00028.png|Raven tells Weiss and Yang about Ozpin and Salem. V5 06 00031.png|Yang is angered when Raven insults her father and uncle. V5 06 00035.png|Yang's anger turns to sadness. V5 06 00041.png|A raven flies through the trees... V5 06 00042.png|...and suddenly becomes Raven Branwen. V5 06 00045.png|Raven gives Yang a choice - herself or Qrow. V5 06 00057.png|Yang tearfully reunites with her sister. V5 06 00060.png|The sisters welcome Weiss into their hug. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5